Kazuo Matsu
This OC belongs to Cyrax aka RyanCannotDraw (Soon to be User:DuckPimp). Please ask for permission before using!! Appearance Kazuo looks similar to his brother, black hair, brown eyes, light skin. Kazuo cuts his hair differently so that people can tell him and his brother apart. He even pops his collar. Personality Kazuo is a hopeless romantic. He constantly tries using horrible pickup lines and painful attempts to flirt to try to seduce girls. Though he doesn't show it, he's actually a rather sad and lonely person. Trivia * Ichirou gave him the nickname 'Shitzuo' * Kazuo is really precious, protect him * He's based on Karamatsu Quotes "Why thank you, my Kazuo (gender)~ /gets like super blushy" -When complimented "T-thank you!" -when complimented too much "Is...That blood...?" -When seeing a spot of blood "Oh my goodness, a body?! I'm calling the police!" -When seeing a corpse "Oh god.." -When seeing a dismembered corpse or limb "Heh, no need for a weapon here at school." -When someone holds a weapon in front of him 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Matsu Kazuo. * '''When is your birthday? '''May 24. * '''Your blood type? Heh, I have... No clue. * Please tell us your three sizes? 'Eh???? * '''Tell us about your family composition. '''Well, my brother hates me. * '''What's your occupation? '''Ahh, well, you see...I'm...Currently unemployed. * '''Your favourite food? '''Pears! * '''Favourite animal? '''Ahh, I do not have a favorite. * '''Favourite subject? '''Heh, I don't have a favorite when it comes to subjects in class. * '''Dislike subject? '''I don't necessarily dislike any subject. * '''Is there a girl you've been thinking about? '''No...Why do you ask...? /cue blushiness * '''Do you enjoy school? '''Why of course, as long as I am around my dear Kaz- /le ichirou punches him * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Yes, the glorious drama club! * '''What's your motto? '-insert shitty quote- * 'Your special skill? '''Heh...Being...Myself. * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''Eh? * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '...Awesome. * '''Your forte? '''My forte? Well, being me. Heh. * '''Your shortcomings? '''I don't know. * '''Places in your memories? '''I do not know. * '''What is your favourite drink? '''Ramune soda. * '''How good can you swim? '''I...Can't swim. * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? I don't know. * Your hobby or obsession? '''Impressing my amazing Kazuo Gir- /le ichirou punch * '''Disliked food? '''Dried seaweed. * '''Anything you want most currently? ... (To actually have friends) * Afraid of heights? '...Maybe? * '''Dislike thunder? '''No. * '''Rainy or sunny? '''Sunny, of course. * '''Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? '''I use a normal pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast? ' I usually skip breakfast. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? '''Of course not. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''No. * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor. * '''Ever in quarrel with your brother? '''Occasionally, yes. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Yes. * '''How long is your commute to school? '??? * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''Not...Quite. * '''Your favourite sports? '''I do not have a favorite. * '''How good can you cook? '''I can actually cook quite well. * '''Favourite colours? Blue. It is a very nice and calming color. * Anything you can never forgive? 'Lies. * '''How tall are you? '''5'7. * '''Shoe size? '/shrugs * '''Your dreams? '''Well, for starters, for Ichirou to ''not ''call me Sh*tzuo. * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''I don't know yet. * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No. * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''No. * '''Bed time? 11:30 * 'Wake up time? '''About 7. * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Futon. * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? '''Why yes, of course. * '''Do you have any tips on losing weight? '''No. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Warm. * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''My right. * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. '''Ichirou actually called me Kazuo yesterday! * '''Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''Ichirou put a...White flower on my desk. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '''I dunno. * '''What's your favourite flower? '''The Rose. * '''What's your favourite saying? '-shitty quote- * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I do not have a favorite. * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Rain * '''And summer? '''Fatal temperature * '''What about fall? '''Halloween. * '''And then the winter? '''Snow. * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''Probably to the past to see what made Ichirou so...Salty. * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Short stories. * '''What's your allowance? '''Allowance? * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '''I'm painful and shitty. * '''What are your hobbies? '''I don't really have a hobby. * '''Tell us your weight. '''I'm not sure. * '''What are you capable of? '''Causing people pain. Though I do not understand why. Is it the sunglasses? * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''A T-shirt and boxers * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''No. And I doubt anybody will. * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I would spend the day with my family, of course. * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Get up, brush my teeth, go to school, come home, shower, sleep. * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My phone. * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Western. * '''How do you commute to school? '????? * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''I read. * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Get ready for school. * '''Where are you living right now? '''In my house with my parents and brother. * '''What kind of place is it? '''A rather large house. It's quite enjoyable. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''Someone actually complimented my fashion sense! * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''I was....Rejected by a girl. * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''Not really. * '''How's your eyesight? '''It's not perfect, but it's alright. * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''New Years. * '''What job do you have in school? '''I'm a student. * '''What do you do in your freetime? '''I take walks, and read. * '''How long do you study every day? '''About four hours. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''No.. * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Nothing, really. I try to find a job, usually. * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''Nothing. * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''No. * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''Bento. * '''How many friends do you have? '''None. Well, maybe Jurou. * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No. * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No. * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''This was an...interesting session. But enjoyable, nonetheless. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-2 Category:Social Butterfly Category:Drama Club Category:Students Category:IIfrighteniingII's OCs Category:Students